The Scene Above 6cm
:: and its original singers, please visit its original page on the Aikatsu Friends! wiki.}} (single)|Tracklist = (Instrumental)}} is the first solo song performed by Hibiki Hoshimiya in Magic☆Idol Warriors. Lyrics Rōmaji= (chi chick chi chi chi chick chick...) Fuzoroi mokume tile nigiyaka ni naranda shop Saikin mitsuketa suteki open cafe Ki ni naru color hayari no phrase kawatteku trend Zutto tsudzuku girls talk tanoshī no ni Kokoro no oku no hō sowasowa shiteru no Sharp na inspiration sagashiteru Rokusenchi ue no keshiki mitai senobi shitai Datte papa no shiranai watashi ga iru no Rokusenchi ue no keshiki mitara ima change no yokan Shiranai mirai wo shiritai no Sō ima sugu (chi chick chi chi chi chick chick...) Mō ima sugu (chi chick chi chi chi chick chick...) Urayamareru kurai hanayaka ni sorotta card Kyō no kibun shidai dore ni shiyō coordinate Yarigai aru works ganbaru study jūjitsu no everyday Fuan da toka fuman toka wa nai keredo Umaku ienakute uzuuzu shiteru no Not equal na kotae kitto aru Rokusenchi ue no keshiki mitai tobi koetai Datte papa ni ienai himitsu mo aru no Rokusenchi ue no keshiki mitara kitto very happy Takusan akogare mochitai no Sō itsudemo (chi chick chi chi chi chick chick...) Mō itsudemo (chi chick chi chi chi chick chick...) Mō hina janai (chi chick chi chi chi chick chick...) Tobitateru no (chi chick chi chi chi chick chick...) Sukoshi dake bōken sasete ne inspiration wo shinjiru ne Shinpai wa shinai de ne waratte mimamotte ne Rokusenchi ue no keshiki mitai senobi shitai Datte papa no shiranai watashi ga iru no Rokusenchi ue no keshiki mitara ima change no yokan Shiranai mirai wo shiritai no Sō ima sugu (chi chick chi chi chi chick chick...) Mō ima sugu (chi chick chi chi chi chick chick...) Sā ima kara (chi chick chi chi chi chick chick...) |-| Kanji= (chi chick chi chi chi chick chick…) ふぞろい木目タイル にぎやかに並んだshop 最近見つけた 素敵オープンcafe 気になるcolor 流行りのphrase 変わってくtrend ずっと続くgirlstalk 楽しいのに 心の奥のほう ソワソワしてるの ♯なインスピレーション 探してる 6cm上の景色見たい 背伸びしたい だってパパの知らない私がいるの 6cm上の景色見たら イマチェン～change now～の予感 知らない未来を知りたいの そう 今すぐ(chi chick chi chi chi chick chick…) もう 今すぐ(chi chick chi chi chi chick chick…) 羨まれるくらい 華やかに揃ったcard 今日の気分次第 どれにしようcoordinate やり甲斐あるworks 頑張るstudy 充実のeveryday 不安だとか不満とかはないけれど うまく言えなくて ウズウズしてるの ≠なコタエ きっとある 6cm上の景色見たい 飛び越えたい だってパパに言えない秘密もあるの 6cm上の景色見たら きっとベリハピ～very happy～ たくさん憧れ持ちたいの そう いつでも(chi chick chi chi chi chick chick…) もう いつでも(chi chick chi chi chi chick chick…) もうヒナじゃない(chi chi chick chi chi chick chi chick) 飛び立てるの(chi chi chick chi chi chick) 少しだけ冒険させてね インスピレーションを信じるね 心配はしないでね 笑って見守ってね 6cm上の景色見たい 背伸びしたい だってパパの知らない私がいるの 6cm上の景色見たら イマチェン～change now～の予感 知らない未来を知りたいの そう 今すぐ(chi chick chi chi chi chick chick…) もう 今すぐ(chi chick chi chi chi chick chick…) さあ 今から(chi chick chi chi chi chick chick…) |-| English= (chi chick chi chi chi chick chick…) All these fabrics with irregular tiles in this lively shop with a long line Recently I've found a great open-air With the color on my mind and all the popular phrases, along with the everchanging trend All this neverending girls' talk is supposed to be fun Because deep down inside my heart, I am feeling restless And I'm searching for an inspiration just like the ＃sharp note I wish to see the scene above 6cm, I want to stand taller That's because there's a side of me that even my papa doesn't know If I get to see the scene above 6cm, I have a feeling that I will ~change now~ And I want to know about the unknown future That's right, right now (chi chick chi chi chi chick chick…) Now, right now (chi chick chi chi chi chick chick…) I've gathered brilliant cards that can make someone envy What I'll coordinate for today will depend on my mood No matter the challenging works, the hardworking study sessions or the enriching everyday I just don't feel worried or dissatisfied Though I cannot say it well, I'm feeling impatient Answers that are ≠not equal definitely exist I wish to see the scene above 6cm, I want to fly over the limit That's because there's a secret that even my papa can't hear If I get to see the scene above 6cm, I'll definitely be very happy ~very happy~ I want to hold onto all of this admiration That's right, always (chi chick chi chi chi chick chick…) Now, always (chi chick chi chi chi chick chick…) I'm no longer a young bird (chi chi chick chi chi chick chi chick) I can stand and fly (chi chi chick chi chi chick) Just let me go on a little adventure, trust my inspiration You won't have to worry about me, just smile and look over me from afar I wish to see the scene above 6cm, I want to stand taller That's because there's a side of me that even my papa doesn't know If I get to see the scene above 6cm, I have a feeling that I will ~change now~ And I want to know about the unknown future That's right, right now (chi chick chi chi chi chick chick…) Now, right now (chi chick chi chi chi chick chick…) Come, from now on (chi chick chi chi chi chick chick…) Audio |artist = Mio from BEST FRIENDS!|duration = 4:39}} (Off Vocal)|artist = None|duration = 4:40}} Category:Non-JennahCureAnimeMiraculous Category:Songs